assassin
by ghost killer25
Summary: Aamettosu, an assassin in training for Vader, is about to have her world changed
1. Chapter 1

(The world works in mysterious ways, a war that started because of some coaxim, how it lasted years and years only to pop up from time to time, and how a unknowing child could become a apprentice to the dark lord of her time, **darth vader** )

(it all started on ryloth, the twi'lek homeworld)

(this day was normal, the race going about their normal day to day life, when tie fighter ascended from the sky, raining death from above)

(drop ships descended and let out masses of stormtroopers, that delt death to everybody that crossed their path, and then came the deadliest person the empire had)

( **darth vader** , he didn't care who he killed, rather it be the natives, or his own men, he cut down thousands of natives, not even flinching in the slightest, until he came to his mission)

(a small hut, sat on the outskirts of a little town, as he walked up to the door a force blast sent him jumping back and the door smashed)

Vader:jedi, give up, for your own good

Jedi:the dark side shall never win

(She charges out of the hut and jumps into the air, only to get caught in a force choke)

Vader:now you will **die**

(the jedi turned her head and screamed a name)

jedi: **Aamettosu!**

(Aamettosu woke up, when she meditate that dream always came up, she can't remember what it meant to her, she tried to ask her master, but he stays silent)

(she got up, deciding that her master will punish her for sleeping in)

(she peered at herself in the mirror, 19 years, 19 years of training, learning, and killing, all to learn how to become a sith and she had learned all she could, the perfect stance, force lightning and choke, and it all emeted to being a assassin, for her master, she had killed since childhood, she had become great at it, but now she still looked innocent, her skin was as blue as an ocean, her eyes had a gleam, and her body was more feminine like, she had grown up, she had not noticed it until now)

(she continued what she was doing, then headed to the front of the star destroyer)

(her master was talking to her through a droid)

Vader:i need you to go to the bespin cantina, there your training will continue, find a man named tracer

Aamettosu:yes master

Vader:remember, your training is almost done, if you were to fail, you would perish, now leave

(the transmission cuts off, signaling that the conversation was over)

Aamettosu:well looks like i'm going to bespin

(she heads for the hanger)

( _polar,_ her prize ship, built in with a stealth drive, concussion missile launchers and a meditation unit, along with other ammintes, along with a silver finish and a AI, it could practically pilot itself)

(the door opens and she is greeted by the voice of her AI)

Serena:welcome aboard captain

Aamettosu:good to be aboard serena

Serena:where are we heading?

Aamettosu:bespin

Serena:oh that's easy, what's the occasion?

Aamettosu:business

(serena's sensors picked up a dark tone, but she kept her happiness)

Serena:ok captain, should i unlock your quarters?

Aamettosu:yeah, thanks serena

Serena:no worries captain

(aamettosu heads to her quarters)

(she had not been on the ship in awhile, she had almost forgotten her way, nearly walking into engarrning)

(the big automatic door slides upwards, letting out a dim glow, the room was as it was)

aamettosu:(thoughts) how i left it

(she walks into the room, it's big, not spacious like her starship room, but it held all her personal items, pictures of lightsaber upgrades and diagrams, her holochess set(that might be a little behind) and her dresser, she looks into the dresser to see all her clothes, some new, some old, she liked her training scrubs, but clothes are important for casual infiltration, she found the best one, a shirt that had a diamond shape cut off the stomach nearly exposing her bossom, and an open back, showing more skin than cloth, pants and boots)

Aamettosu:i look like i should be dancing than killing, but it will work

(she sits down on the bed and pulled out her lightsaber, she wanted a different color, but red was the sith badge, she pushed on the boutton, a red beam of light shoots out the handle producing a electrical hum, aamettosu was always awed by the weapon, a focused beam of light, so focused in fact it seared flesh and burned metal, the weapon of choice for both sith and jedi, weapons of power,but peace, and destruction but negotiation, aamettosu always thought on this, two different factions, the same powers, she cleared her mind to meditate, she sat legs crossed on her bed, meditation came soon after)

(5 minutes later)

(the travel was long and hard,all the way aamettosu thought why this one man is important, she tried to find him on the database but the name tracer came up blank, and what she found was only a clue, where he resided, which was on tatooine)

(she stepped off the ship, being met by a greeter followed by royal guards)

Greeter:ah welcome to bespin, might i ask why your here

Aamettosu:official business

Greeter:on whose authority?

Aamettosu:lord vader's, and unless you want to meet your end you'd best tell me where the cantina is

(he stuttered out the next few words)

Greeter:i-it's on th-the mi-middle row

Aamettosu:thank you, that's all

(she hopped on a elevator, ready to meet this mysterious tracer)

(the cantina was big, huge even, music blaring over the speakers and hostesses carrying trays of assorted drinks)

(aamettosu grabbed one of the hostess and questiond her)

Hostess:i think that's who you're looking for

(she points to a table whose occupant was currently asleep, she thanked her and left to meet him)

(before she even got to the table she could smell the alcohol, and when she got close she saw that his table was littered with bottles, she went to pick one up when a voice makes her jump)

?:first time in a bar, never touch a drunkards bottle

Aamettosu:but how did yo-

?:just sit down, class is in session

(she does as told)

?:your a little underdressed to be vader's apprentice

Aamettosu:how do you know about vader?

?:well if you haven't figured it out your dumb, i'm tracer, vader sent you here to train

Aamettosu:learn what, being drunk

Tracer:kid, i may be intoxicated, but i can still take you

(they share a angry glare, before tracer lets out a little hiccup and sits up)

Tracer:now if your here to train, you have to follow **my rules** , you get it wrong you can just go back to vader whining

(aamettosu did not like this guy, but she went along with it)

Aamettosu:yes sir

Tracer:first up, there's no need for formality, i'm no empire general or lord, i'm just a man who's going to train you

Aamettosu:and what is my first less-

?:hey you!

(they both look up to find a besalisk, he looked like a mercenary)

?:hey drunk, your sitting at my table

Tracer:so, there are many other tables

(the besalisk shoves the table away, making aamettosu jump up, only to get stopped by tracer)

Tracer:whoa kid, it's a man's job to deal with pest like this

?:pest?

(tracer gets up, a little wobbly, but fully on his feet)

(tracer was shorter than the besalisk by a lot, the besalisk could definitely crush him)

Tracer:listen buddy, how about we just sit down and have a drink, hash this out

Besalisk:stupid drunkard(he shoves him)

Tracer:ok tried the carrot, time for the stick

(he punches the besalisk, sending him sailing through the air, and landing on a table with a bone cracking bounce)

(the besilisk's cronies look back at him with a bewildered look)

(Tracer reaches into his cloak producing a lightsaber)

Tracer:ok i'm a bit drunk, so pardon me if it's a messy cut

(the mercs caught onto this, the closet one produces a blaster, only for it to get cut by a purple streak)

(tracers lightsaber, was purple)

aamettosu:(thoughts)is he even a sith?

tracer:HEY KID, training starts now, help me take care of these mercs

(that snapped her out of her thoughts, she jumped up and produced her lightsaber, and jumped in to help tracer)

(there where more mercs than they thought, nearly the whole bar in fact

(tracers fighting style was sloppy,he was drunk and sleepy, but he kept up with the trained aamettosu)

(he hoped over the counter, she jumped over with him, and what she saw made her facepalm, he had another bottle and was currently drinking from it)

Aamettosu:really?, is it the best time to be drinking

tracer:any(hiccup)time is the best time to drink

(why did her master send her to be trained by this drunkard)

tracer:(spits out some of the drink)i think i found our little buddys brand, i never turn down a drink, but this crap taste like a wet cat

Aamettosu:how do you know what that taste like?

Tracer:when your drunk you don't care what you do, there's only one use for this bottle

(he starts snapping his fingers together, creating little sparks)

Tracer:you smell that?

Aamettosu:what the blood or the choking smell of alcohol

Tracer:yep, what your temperate life doesn't know is that alcohol is flammable

(As he said that the inside of the bottle catches fire)

Tracer: we might want to get out of here

(they both get up, tracer already running for the edge of the cantina)

Tracer:hope you can fly(pushes her and throws the bottle)

(aamettosu felt weightless, she was falling, she could feel fear and awe at the same time, she was falling, without a jetpack)

Tracer:don't worry kid, it's just a little freefall,nothing wrong

Aamettosu: except we don't have PARACHUTES

(a ship flies beside them, then speeding under them and catching them inside, safely)

(tracer falls to the floor, ok but still wasted)

(serena's voice cuts the moment)

Serena:are you ok captain?

Aamettosu:i am now, thanks serena

Tracer:yeah, thanks talking ship

Serena:i detect the smell of alcohol, are you sure you got the right one?

Tracer:just because i'm drunk doesn't mean i'm not the one she's looking for

Aamettosu:yes serena,(sigh) he's the one

Tracer:what's the best place to go vactioni- training on,mhhhh, oh felucia

Aamettosu:wait,i've got to report to vader

Tracer:ohhh the big boss, fine go call him

Aamettosu:stay right here

(she walks to the com room)

(the hologram flickers to life, a life size darth vader)

(aamettosu bows)

Aamettosu:master

Vader:i understand you found tracer, but left the cantina up in flames,might i ask why

Aamettosu:master, tracer started the blaze

Vader:no harm done, but remember they are hunting for you two, now send tracer in, i have business to discuss

Aamettosu:yes master

(she turns around and opens the door, only to get startled by tracer standing in the doorway)

aamettosu:(Scared)master wants to talk to you

Tracer:yeah i know

(it almost startled aamettosu, he talked in a sober manner, he entered and closed the door)

(voices of increasing and decreasing pitch emanate from the room,aamettosu decides not to eavesdrop, she enters the fighters main room, sits and waits)

(2 hours later)

(the automatic door slides open, and a sober looking tracer exits and sits down next to aamettosu)

Tracer:ok, your name is aamettosu, but i'm not going to remember that when i'm drunk, how about amie, shorter and easy to remember

Amie:sounds good

Tracer:another thing, we've got our first mission

Amie:where is it?

Tracer:felucia, there is a jedi hidden there, and were supposed to-

Tracer:yeah

Amie:what did master say to you?

Tracer:how your a special case and you should be ready for sith assassin

(hearing that name makes amie excited, but she holds it in)

Tracer:and you need to get reoutiffited, but i'm going to need a drink first

Amie:there is no booze on this ship

Tracer:i've got that covered(he reaches into his coat and pulls out a bottle and offers it to her)

(amie shakes her head no)

Tracer:more for me

Amie:i've been meaning to ask, your lightsaber, how is it color purple?

Tracer:well, the color of the crystal depends on the user, if the user is evil then it adopts a red color, if he good it adopts green,blue, or some others, purple signifies i'm neutral, i can be good or bad and i can use both sith and jedi power

Amie:well i'm going to be in my room

tracer:wait(grabs her arm)forget about everything you heard after where done on felucia,

Amie:why?

Tracer:just forget it

(amie didn't know what to say, but she said something)

Amie:ok

Tracer:thanks

(she retired to her quarters, thinking about what tracer ment, was she going to hear something about tracer, she sat on her bed thinking about this, maybe she was going to learn something when there about tracer, she sighed and layed back to let sleep take her)


	2. Chapter 2

(amie wakes up to the ship shaking, she gets up and runs to the cockpit to see tracer driving it)

Tracer:morning, where here, felucia

(she stares out the cockpit window in awe, giant plants and mushrooms obstructed some of her view and if it hadn't it would still be hard to see)

Tracer:felucia is an overgrowth planet, every plant here has grown to stupid proportions, aerial searches are useless, where going to have to get dirty, serena, can you do flyover, where going to need a pick up when done

Serena:thanks to the vegetation i can't land on the ground

Tracer:there is a mesa not far from the target, you can pick us up there

Serena:i have to ask the captain

amie:Serena do what he said

(tracer gets up from the pilot seat)

Tracer:i've been meaning to outfit you  
(he opens his coat, revealing a bunch of hanging lightsabers, tacked to the inside of his coat)like you i've been a assassin for as long as i can remember, but i hunted something deadlyer. Jedi(he brushes 4 and rips them off, and hands them to her)pick your color and style

(she moves them around in her hands, she liked the third one, it was bent outwards, and it had a pure silver coloring, she poke it and handed the rest back)

(she rejected the blade, revealing an yellow saber, it had a slight green hue, she could tell it was a life drain and the blade was used by jedi sentinels)

Tracer:stylish, like the user

(she could feel her face go hot, more so than normal, he was not being flirty, he was just saying she was stylish,she could feel her leku start to intertwine, but she stopped them)

Tracer:well, we best get to the mission at hand

Amie:ye-yeah,sure

(the door opens and they both jump off into the humid jungle)

(4 minutes)

Tracer:so where are you from

Amie:why do you ask?

Tracer:just making talk, i left my bottle back on the ship

Amie:i-i don't know

Tracer:you don't know, you come from the empire, yet you don't know where you were born

Amie:well master never told me where i came from

Tracer:man your more forgetful than i thought

amie:ahh(she pushes him)that not what i meant, master saved me when i was a little girl,he took me in, fed me, clothed me, and taught me about the force and killing came second nature, i was good at it from the age of 8

Tracer:you might want to watch out,i've trained enough apprentices to know what happens next

(they both stop)

Amie:what do you mean?

Tracer:what you thought you were the only bright eyed trainee he threw my way

amie:What happened to them?

Tracer:i can't lie to you amie

(they come up on the huge clearing, the mesas, giant tentacles swung around the sky, sometimes hitting the walls and breaking them)

Tracer:i've been drunk my entire life, the stress put on by the empire, the republic, and life, i wanted to be sober for this

(he pulls out his saber, flashing it)

Tracer:the jedi you were sent here to kill was me, your boss staged the whole thing, because if you can beat me, then killing jedi will be easy, i've did this with bordering on 10 other aprienteces

Amie:but trac-

Tracer:no, i'm not done, you have proven to be better, smarter, crafter, and you keep me guessing, the first to do that, i've did this 9 times drunk, **i want to show up to my death sober**

Amie:i won't kill you tracer

Tracer:that is something out of you choice

(tracer runs and jumps, slamming down on amie's saber, blocking it, he starts slashing at her block, and when amie kicks out jumping back)

(amie could tell his heart wasn't in this fight, he seemed sad, depressed even)

Amie:tracer, there's another way

Tracer:if there was, why haven't you found it yet

(he throws his saber and produces another one, the one bounces of amies guard and flies back to tracer, now coming at her dual wielding lightsabers)

Tracer:you can't keep blocking, i will kill you

(he charges at amie, amie didn't know what to do she held her lightsaber out in front of her, as he got close she slashed out)

(before the slash connected, he dropped his sabers, the slash connected with his stomach making him topple over on his knees)

(there amie stood over tracer, not knowing what to do)

Tracer:heh kid, that was perfect, but ohh i'm not dead(he looks up at her)finish the job kid, complete your wish, become the lord's personal assassin, all i've got to say is do it quick, i'm currently bleeding out(laugh)

(amie stood over tracer, he was bleeding out, a giant gash across his midsection, her saber was still in her hand, a part of her wanted to complete the job, but the deep down part of her actually **loved him** )

(...whats the choice…)

Dark side:

(amie picked tracer up and hugged him)

Amie:i-i'm sorry tracer

Tracer:no, i'm sorry for being at that cantina

(she puts her lightsaber to his heart and ejects the beam, skewering his heart killing him)

(the lifeless body of tracer falls to the ground)

(the ship flys from below the mesa, the door open, amie takes one last look at her **contract** , then gets abord)

(time lapse)3 hours

(she takes a knee in front of her master)

Amie:master, tracer is no more

Vader:yes i can see, how are you feeling

(she gets up and looks at him, she had given up her humanity, her eyes had lost their color and her skin was stark white)

Amie:ready to cut down your enemies

(...)

Light side:

(amie drops her saber, making tracer look up)

Tracer:kid, finish the job, i don't got anything anymore

Amie:wrong, you've got me

(she sits beside tracer, and pulls him into a kiss)

(they break up forehead to forehead)

tracer:(whispers)my name is kyle

Amie:well, i love you kyle

(serena lands beside them, they could hear her over there coms)

Serena:what did i miss?

kyle:(laughs) oh you know, lightsaber mishaps, new found love, sarlacs, and a whole planet of shrooms

Serena:really?

Amie:yes serena, really

tracer:(coughs) still bleeding here

Amie:oh sorry kyle,i forgot

(with the help of amie tracer is able to get into the ship)

(sitting in the main room, amie wrapping up kyle)

Kyle:so what are you going to do now

amie:(stops) **we'll** stay out of the war, forget about vader, about jedi, live somewhere nice, together

(her leku intertwined, she pulled him into a passionate kiss again)

Serena:uhh captain, was i supposed to switch of room sensors

(amie broke the kiss, blushing, that meant she could see into the rooms)

kyle:amie , is your room off

Amie:yes, is that an invite

Kyle: you bet

(that was the shortest story i've done, and i've haven't done a star wars before, review if i did good and maybe i could make it into a full story)


End file.
